Peter Pan (Shrek) series
a spoof of Shrek (Series). Cast Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) *Shrek - Peter Pan *Donkey - Reggie (Free Birds) *Fiona (Human) - Felicie Milliner (Leap!/Ballerina) *Fiona (Ogre) - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Lord Farquaad - Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Dragon - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Thelonious - Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) *Big Bad Wolf - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Three Little Pigs - Red, Chuck, & Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Three Blind Mice - Manny, Sid & Diego (Ice Age) *Gingy - Lucky Bat (UglyDolls) *Pinocchio - Ted (The Lorax) *Magic Mirror - Kowalski (Madagascar) Peter Pan 2 (Shrek 2) *Puss in Boots - Peabody (W/Sherman) (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Shrek (Human) - Victor (Leap!/Ballerina) *Donkey (Horse) - Khumba *Queen Lilian - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *King Harold - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *King Harold (Frog) - Ben the Cow (Barnyard) *Prince Charming - Lou (UglyDolls) *Fairy Godmother - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Dronkeys - Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Mongo - Peter Pan The Third (Shrek The Third) *Mabel the Ugly Stepsister - Elizabeth "Zee" (Monster House) *Ogre Babies - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2), Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Artie - Branch (Trolls) *Merlin - Li Shang (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Cinderella - Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Snow White - Fawn (Disney Fairies) *Sleeping Beauty - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Rapunzel - Mother Gothel (Tangled) Peter Pan Forever After (Shrek Forever After) *Rumpeltstiltskin - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Fifi - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Brogan - Batman (The LEGO Movie) *Cookie the Ogre - Quark (Ratchet & Clank) *Gretched the Ogre - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Butter Pants - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Father of Butter Pants - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Various party guests - Various Characters *Ogres - Various Humans *Witches - Scout Fairies (Disney Fairies) *Pied Piper - Peabody & Sherman In Boots *Kitty Softpaws - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (with) Nyx (Disney Fairies) *Humpty Dumpty - Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Jack and Jill - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) and Chef (Trolls) *Imelda - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Andy Beanstalk - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Golden Goose - Carla (with Bia and Tiago as extra) (Rio 2) *Great Terror - Jewel (Rio) Gallery Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan As Shrek Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie As Donkey Felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie as Princess Fiona (Human) Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg|Melody as Fiona (Ogre) Mayor-muldoon-the-nut-job-2-nutty-by-nature-5.38.jpg|Mayor Muldoon as Lord Farquaad Mavis_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Dragon chairman-drek-ratchet-and-clank-9_48.jpg|Chairman Drek as Thelonious Lucky-bat-uglydolls-8.13.jpg|Lucky Bat as Gingy Manny_in_Ice_Age_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs.jpg|Manny Sid_in_Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown.jpeg|Sid Diego_in_Ice_Age_Collision_Course.jpg|and Diego as Tree Blind Mices Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie_2.jpg|Chuck Bomb_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|and Bomb As Tree Little Pigs Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde As Big Bad Wolf Ted.jpg|Ted As Pinocchio Kowalski.jpg|Kowalski As The Magic Mirror (Chriss Miller) Sherman wayback peabody.png|Mr. Peabody (W/Sherman) As Puss In Boots Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor as Shrek (Human) Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba As Donkey (Horse) Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Queen Lilian Grid-cell-28855-1373913762-20.jpg|Eric as King Harold Ben the Cow.jpg|Ben the Cow as King Harold (Frog) Lou-uglydolls-6.94.jpg|Lou As Prince Charming Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor As The Fairy GodMother Blossom Tells Mojo Jojo he's a Bad Monkey.jpg|Blossom Bubbles And Buttercup As Dronkeys Vidia-tinker-bell-9_05.jpg|Vidia as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Zee in Monster House.jpg|Zee as Mabel the Ugly Stepsister Dennis_In_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpeg|Dennis S2e11 dipper stunned.png|Dipper & Mabel as Ogre Babies Branch-0.jpg|Branch as Artie Li_Shang_in_Kung_Fu_Panda_3.jpeg|Li Shang as Merlin tumblr_pguzjl0Nkg1x1xbobo7_250.png|Gwen Stacy as Cinderella fawn-tinker-bell-27.2.jpg|Fawn as Snow White IMG 1179.jpg|Meechee as Sleeping Beauty Mother_Gothel_sad.jpg|Mother Gothel as Rapunzel Hopper_(ABL).jpg|Hopper as Rumpeltstiltskin Nyra.png|Nyra as Fifi Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-batman-movie-5.63.jpg|Batman as Brogan captain-qwark-ratchet-and-clank-into-the-nexus-6_85.jpg|Captain Quark as Cookie the Ogre Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Dracula as Gretched the Ogre Snotty-boy-barnyard-64.jpg|Snotty Boy as Butter Pants Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Father of Butter Pants tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeaset_scout-fairies_lineup.jpg|Scout Fairies as Witches Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson Nyx-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-8.3.jpg|With Nyx as Kitty Softpaws Joker.JPG|Joker as Humpty Dumpty Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Jack Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Jill Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally Carrera as Imelda Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Andy Beanstalk Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Carla (With Bia and Tiago as Extras) as The Golden Goose Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Great Terror Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek The Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Forever After Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2000-2009) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2010-2019) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's DreamWorks Movie Spoofs